Not to Think of You
by HPhaeton
Summary: Written for multikinkmemes on Dreamwidth. Prompt: paying for sex. He knows this refugee boy is the princess's brother.  Long Feng x Zuko


**Prompt:** Written for multikinkmemes on DW: Long Feng/Zuko; paying for sex. He knows this refugee boy is the princess's brother.

**Warnings: **mind-bending induced consent

Many thanks to Nele for helping me with this.

**Disclaimer:** _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon, etc. I'm not making money with this, it's just for fun.

* * *

><p><span>(Not) to Think of You<span>

_Long Feng groans with pleasure. The boy's mouth is hot, his skin almost feverish. __It's __such a stark contrast to the chill of Long Feng's cell __that__ it sends delicious shivers of arousal over his whole body._

"Lee" and "Mushi" are Prince Zuko and General Prince Iroh, the Dragon of the West. The secret files Long Feng keeps on all suspect refugees tell the truth, but the Grand Secretariat will conceal the presence of the two Fire Nation royals in Ba Sing Se for as long as it suits his purposes.

His own imprisonment and the arrival of Fire Princess Azula finally make him take action.

One simple order from Long Feng, and his Dai Li abduct the prince and take him to headquarters for further treatment. Bending the boy's mind to meet Long Feng's wishes takes longer than expected, though. Even in exile, the prince has enough pride not to break easily.

But Long Feng has time. Nobody notices a refugee disappearing in a city as large as Ba Sing Se. Who would miss him, except for the boy's uncle? But given what they are, Long Feng is sure even the Dragon of the West wouldn't risk openly searching for the Fire Prince or alerting the city guard.

When the Dai Li finally escort the boy to him, the prince is convinced that he willingly agreed to have sex with Long Feng in exchange for financial aid. The Jasmine Dragon might be doing well, but rent and property on the Upper Ring are expensive, and more than one businessman has ruined himself paying back seed money loans.

_Having the Fire Lord's son on his knees before him, lips wrapped around Long Feng's cock, __good eye__ wide and confused, makes him feel powerful and in control again. The prince is clearly inexperienced at giving head, and the mere thought that he might be the first to use the boy like that has Long Feng almost coming then and there. _

It's even better because the boy is _her_ brother.

The Grand Secretariat hates needing Princess Azula's help. Hates even more when his – still his! - Dai Li praise and admire her actions. But right now he can't do anything about her – _to_ her – so using the prince as a substitute will have to do for now.

Fury, admiration, hate, desire, envy - Long Feng has many conflicting emotions regarding Princess Azula. For as long as she claims to be his ally, he intends to take them out on her brother.

_Long Feng can't restrain himself any more and starts fucking the boy's face brutally. Fingers bury in black hair__,__ and __he angles__ the prince's head so the scar is less obvious. His resemblance to Princess Azula is stronger like that, too. _

_There's a brief flash of panic in those alien gold__en__ eyes and Long Feng is coming hard. He keeps a firm grip on the boy's head to make him swallow. When the prince starts gagging, Long Feng pulls him up into their first kiss to taste himself on the boy's lips. _

_The prince looks pale and shaken. He hasn't come, probably wasn't even aroused in the first place. Even in the pleasant haze of afterglow__,__ Long Feng feels grim satisfaction._

Making the prince believe he is willing to prostitute himself will hurt not only his own pride but also that of the Dragon of the West and – he secretly hopes – the pride of the whole Fire Nation. The sweetest revenge kills two sparrowkeets with one stone.

When the Dai Li hand over the amount of money agreed upon and escort the boy back to the Upper Ring, Long Feng already knows he will send for the prince again.

And maybe next time, he'll paint the boy's lips and nails the same blood red colour the Fire Princess seems to favour.

(Not) The End


End file.
